Intertwined
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Touko was happy, she was on her way to meet a prince she had a good chance of marrying; however, she finds that the father is a figure from her past she is trying to run from. Thrown fully into her memories of knowing Ghetsis and her mixed feeling for N, she must decide on following her heart, or forgiving Ghetsis for his past wrong-doings. (Medieval AU. Gretel and Ferriswheel.)
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

_**Intertwined**_

**Misty:TA-DA! Here is my first collab with Poke-lover88! :D It's Gretel and Ferriswheelshipping of course. XD I had a lot of fun writing this with Dani, and I laughed sooo much. She's the coolest Gretelshipper ever. ^-^**

**Poke-lover: Hah! Thanks Misty, lots of Gretelshipping fun and laughs to be had! XD Can't get any better than those three in a love-triangle can ya? We hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reminiscing

* * *

Full Summery: Touko was happy, she was on her way to meet a prince she had a good chance of marrying. However, upon arriving at the castle, she finds his father to be a figure from her past that she took drastic measures to get away from. Thrown full-force into her memories of knowing Ghetsis, mixed with her growing feelings for N, she is forced to make a decision for not only who she wants to be with, but to also decide if she has it within her heart to forgive Ghetsis for his past wrong-doings.

* * *

Pushing away the curtains, I looked outside of the carriage as it trundled down the cobblestones and towards the castle rising up in the distance. I sighed, and leaned back into my seat, knowing fully well that this ride would take a while. Touya was going to be angry with me for being late, but I couldn't help it. Rubbing my forehead, I poked my head through the curtains and looked at the driver.

"Umm, nice day, isn't it?" I started, trying to make this ride a little less boring.

"Yes, it is a wonderful day!" he said happily. "The Prince has decided to make a choice of who he will marry!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh...he is now…" Smiling, I rested my cheek on the windowsill.

My eyes wandered back to the castle; the same castle. The one that I'd been in only a few years ago, even though it felt like decades. I wondered quietly to myself if this N character would be anything like his father, Ghetsis; the man I'd been arranged to marry so long ago. I had been in a carriage quite similar to this one, and the familiar sound of the Tauros' hooves, trotting away on the street below lulled me back to that day.

...

"_Sit up straight, dear." Mother gave me a stern look, snapping at my hunched position on the plush seat. I sighed, reluctantly obeying her orders and straightening up. Father nodded to me in approval, his nose still buried in his newspaper. It seemed he couldn't care less about today, and yet Mother had nearly blown a gasket in her nervous excitement. It wasn't every day that your daughter was arranged to marry a prince after all, even if this _was _just the first time meeting him._

"_Now, make sure you use your manners, Touko. We wouldn't want him thinking you're uncivilized," Mother reprimanded again. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and glanced out the window. Uncivilized. Like he would ever think that. I had known Ghetsis for longer than my parents could even imagine. The colossal and daunting castle grew larger every step that the Ponyta took and my heart began to beat a little faster. There was no way I was marrying Ghetsis, and it seemed everyone but my parents and the man himself knew this as well. I had an elaborate plan, and I intended it to go as smoothly as possible._

_Sooner than I would've liked, the castle had grown from a dot in the distance to a tall looming figure above me. The Ponyta slowed to a stop at the whistle of our driver and I gulped. This was it. _

_The door to our carriage creaked open, our driver standing outside. He bowed, "Milady," he cooed, holding out his hand to my mother to help her out._

"_Thank you." My mother shot me another look that told me to be on my best behavior before taking the driver's hand and stepped out onto the stone walkway. I sighed to myself again. There was no backing out now; Mother would make sure of it._

_The driver's hand poked back into the carriage after my Mother was safely outside and I took it, grabbing a handful of my dress and hiking it up so I wouldn't step on it when I exited. The driver helped me out, and to me it seemed the air got even colder. Everything about this castle made me want to go cower in a corner, but instead I put on a smile, thanking our driver and walked forward a few places to stand at my mother's side._

_She looked down at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "I am proud of you, dear," she said, her voice holding a bit of pride that I'd never heard before. In all my years she'd never said anything to compliment me, and the one time she decided to, it was because I was going to marry a prince. Not because I had scored well in school or remembered my manners perfectly at a gala, but because I was going to marry royalty. If I had been even the slightest bit hesitant about carrying through my plan to get out of marrying Ghetsis, it was sure gone now._

"_Are you two lovely ladies ready?" Father asked, stepping up to my Mother and holding out his arm. She took it graciously and nodded. I noticed a look of confusion dart over my father's face as he looked to me and noticed how upset I was. I prided myself on not showing that kind of emotion, it wasn't lady-like after all, but I had slipped up and let Mother's words get to me. _

_I nodded stiffly and walked forward quickly, suddenly eager to get this whole thing over with. All I had to do was stand dinner with the green-haired prince, and then I'd be done. I'd carry out my plan and never ever have to see him again...or my parents for that matter. Some may have called me rebellious or stupid for the plan I'd concocted, but I saw it to be completely justified._

_My shoes clicked on the ground, my parent's footsteps not far behind, as I hurried to the castle door. I shivered; it was freezing outside. It shouldn't have been this cold today, it was spring after all. Maybe it was just my strong distaste for the castle. It's grey stone walls, the hard floors, the echoes it made, and most of all the man inside who owned the building. I hated it all._

_I stopped in front of the grandiose front door, cherry oak with black metal padlocks dotting its surface. They took security so seriously. We lived in such a small kingdom I doubted anyone meant the royal family any harm. But that didn't keep them from hiring hundreds of guards and locking every door with steel bolts. _

_My mother and father caught up to me seconds after, Mother leaning down to my level and whispering in my ear to slow down, and that walking that fast made me look like a peasant girl. The large door jolted to life a moment later, successfully breaking my angry thoughts toward my mother as a very familiar figure stood in the doorway._

"_Hello, you must be the Whitlea family." Mei, a maid that I'd befriended during the time I had known Ghetsis greeted us, bowing and quickly motioning us inside. "We've been waiting for you," she said, sending a small wink my way when I passed through the threshold. I sent a smile back and took another reassuring breath as I entered the castle's hold._

"_It's so beautiful," Mother whispered as she followed me inside. I huffed. Some might see it as beautiful, or a place they'd die to live in. I saw it as a highly decorated morgue. It was so dim, and cold, and uninviting. But maybe that was just my distaste for the man inside rubbing off onto my view of the place. _

_The three of us headed up the stairs, and toward where I thought the dining hall to be located. Blocking out my Mother's obsession with the way the interior of the castle looked, I stopped in front of an intricate Oaken door, where I could sense Ghetsis' aura. The young boy by the door grinned._

"_Introducing the Whitela family," he called out, and pulled the double doors open, revealing a lavishly covered table with so many different types of food, I probably couldn't ever eat even a quarter of its content. My mother walked over to stand in front of me, and bowed. I hadn't noticed, but Ghetsis was standing across from us and at the head of the table. Taking in a breath, I followed suit, and bowed slightly as well._

"_Welcome," he stated as we lifted our heads up. "Please sit down." I felt my father's hand as it prodded my back, and I stiffly headed toward a seat._

"_No, you may sit by me," Ghetsis said, and I almost cringed. _Dang it… _I thought. I felt like a board as I stopped in front of my chair and Ghetsis stepped behind me before I sat, pushing my chair in behind me. With a sweep of his cape, he sat down in his chair, and looked at me. _Why me…? _I moaned in my head. _This sucks_. _

"_Thank you very much for inviting us here," my mother said, practically as giddy as a child who had gotten some candy. Ghetsis didn't even look her way and continued to stare at me; I squirmed in my seat._

"_No trouble at all," he replied, before looking up. Immediately, servants rushed in, and began dipping portions of our food onto our plates, not even asking what we would prefer. I looked at my green beans. Yuck._

"_Now, what are your thoughts on the wedding?" my mother asked, sipping wine from a crystal glass. I almost choked on my first bite, and Ghetsis glanced over. Putting a hand to my mouth, I coughed quietly, and hunched over in my seat. My mother shot me a look, but I ignored her._

"_As soon as possible," Ghetsis answered her, whilst staring at me. I almost gagged into my napkin as I wiped my mouth._

"_Splendid!" my father exclaimed. "What color should her dress be? Green to match your…."_

"_Wonderful hair!" my mother declared. I almost laughed out loud. _A lettuce dress? Give me a break! _Ghetsis stayed quiet for a moment._

"_No, I think wearing white would be more suitable to...her personality." I stared at him with a look of repulsion. He's kidding, right? _

_My Mother clapped her hands together. "Ah, yes! You know best, your Majesty," she stated. I looked away._

"_Only an idiot would trust the advice of this man," I grumbled underneath my breath. My parents stared at me in horror, and I glanced at them. "What? It's the truth."_

"_B-b-b-b-but Touko," Mother stuttered. "You can't just insult the King like that!"_

_I crossed my arms, and stuck out my tongue at Ghetsis. "Loser." _

_My mother swooned, and hitting her head on the side of my chair and fainting on the spot. I looked down at her. _

_My father held a hand up to his mouth. "Leah!" he exclaimed in worry. "Are you alright!? Touko! Apologize to his Majesty immediately!" I glared at him._

"_No way! Why should I?" I snapped. "I don't like others making decisions for me, OR telling me whom I'm to marry. Especially if it's someone I hate!" The room was completely silent. _Did I go too far…?

"_Now tell me," Ghetsis started, and I turned to look at him, while feeling queasy. "What makes you hate me so much?" I felt a dark, angry aura as it filled the room. _I really did go too far_._

"_Does there have to be a reason?" I inquired. "I don't think I am entitled to tell you anything." Ghetsis' eyes narrowed, and I felt as if he might skin me alive._

"_Touko Whitlea," he said, as he pushed his chair aside, and stood before me. Before he could answer, I jumped to my feet, and put my chair between us. I needed as much space between us as possible now. "Answer me," Ghetsis demanded. _

_I glared at him. "Not a chance." I heard another thud, and looked over my shoulder to see that my father had also fainted. I gulped; now I was alone._

_Suddenly, I felt Ghetsis seize my wrist. "Answer me, now," he said, his eyes lit in a dangerous way. I turned my head away, and wished I could get out of this predicament. My eyes widened. The plan; all I needed to do, was get Ghetsis to let go of me._

"_Fine," I said, my other hand slowly moved behind my back, reaching for anything on the table. "I'll give you my answer." My head lowered, in a way that might seem obedient, but that was not the case. My hand grasped an item, and I knew what to do._

_I swung my arm up in an arc, and struck Ghetsis in the face with a fork. Blood seeped down his face, and I only saw his expression for a moment: Pure shock. Using this opportunity, I ripped myself from his grasp, and hurtled towards the balcony to our left. I heard the dazed cries of my parents as I climbed up onto the railing._

"_I'm sorry," I said. "I just can't go through with this wedding. I'd rather die, than marry him."_

_Closing my eyes, I leaned backwards, and tumbled off the edge. As wind rushed past my ears, I heard a roar from above me, and knew it was Ghetsis._

_WHACK!_

* * *

**Misty: THE END! JK! XD Hope you all enjoyed the chappy! :)**

**Poke-lover: Hah! You thought we were gonna end it there? *shifty eyes* Nope. XD Let us know what ya thought of it! :D**

**-Poke-lover88**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: A Princely Meeting

_**Intertwined**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Princely Meeting

**Misty: Thank you for the reviews everyone! Glad you enjoyed it~ Here's the next chapter! Happy Valentine's Day! (Crap. I just realized how LONG this chapter was. O.O) OH! AND SORRY FOR THE WAAAAIT.**

**Poke-lover: We're having boatloads of fun writing for this! I'm especially enjoying the flashbacks! Mal, your review made me laugh. Yes, who doesn't love a Unovian love triangle? XD**

**Misty: Yes, Mal, your review was the funniest one I've ever read! (Unovian love triangles FTW!)**

**Response to guest reviews:**

**Guest 1: Touko is 19, N will be 21, and Ghetsis is 28. And believe me, it will make sense...later. ^.^**

**Guest 2: Umm...her starter Pokemon? This takes place in medieval times, she wouldn't get a starter. Though, she might have a pokemon whom she befriends later. :)**

* * *

As I remembered back on that fateful day that I'd risked my life to get away from Ghetsis, I sighed. It felt like forever ago, and yet only yesterday, all at the same time. I wasn't sure what to make of the feelings, and I was sure that I'd have a hard time deciphering them any time soon. My plan had been simple: fake my death, get out of marrying Ghetsis. And it had worked like a charm.

However I had miscalculated slightly. Of course because I'd faked it, I'd have to stay away from the castle and the town. I had done so reluctantly, slowly forming a surrogate family in the two boys that had saved me that day from actually falling as a splat on the ground, along with a rather ditzy blonde that had come to befriend me as well.

After that day, I had joined the uprising, an uprising that had been going on forever, and yet it still seemed to be in the works, and far from finished. We were against the kingdom and its deranged ways. It was unfair the way they were treating the townspeople, poverty raging while they lived in complete lavish, plus, I was all for taking down the green-haired tyrant that I had been engaged to marry. He needed to be dethroned, and I'd do anything to make it happen.

I stayed quiet for the entirety of the ride to our uprising's base, contemplating strategies while trying to keep the memories at bay. I didn't want to focus on them anymore. At least not today. I still wasn't sure what I thought of them. I had one strategy in particular that I wanted to enact, but I wasn't sure if Touya and Hugh would go along with it. We were partners, running our small rebellion in complete harmony. They tended to stick to the basics when mapping out a plan, while I was ready for drastic measures.

The driver dropped me off at our hidden base's entrance. There was only one carriage driver that knew of our location, and he'd promised to keep it a secret, as he was quite against the kingdom as well. I thanked him and he bowed, whipping the reigns and the carriage bustling away into the distance.

I had thought up a plan a while back, and I was prepared to present it to Hugh, Touya, and Bianca today. I just hoped they would understand, and go along with it.

...

Touya and Hugh looked at me, aghast.

"I know you want to be as helpful as possible in over throwing Ghetsis, but how is marrying some random prince going to help you with that?" Touya demanded.

Hugh nodded. "Yeah, I would have to agree with Touya. That strategy doesn't make sense."

Shaking my head, I sighed, "No, I am only going to _pretend_ to marry him. That way, I can get close to Ghetsis, and overthrow him. It'll be easier this way," I tried to explain, "If I can get noticed by the Prince, he may choose me to be his bride, then I can become an agent on the inside." It was a valuable spot, being an inside agent, and I hoped to God they could somehow come to realize that this was possibly the only way to make that a reality.

Touya crossed his arms. "I still don't like it," he stated sternly, "We should send Bianca instead."

Hearing her name, Bianca sat up from the couch she was lounging on, looking at the three of us with confusion. "But Touko wants to do it," she said. "Oh...if the Prince chooses her, it would be soooo romantic!" With a loud sigh, she laid back down, giggling to herself about knights in shining armor.

Touya made a face, before stomping outside. I watched him leave, my heart sinking. He didn't like my plan. I had a feeling he wouldn't, someone like Touya just never wanted to do anything too risky.

Hugh slowly walked over to me. "It's alright," he said, "Touya just doesn't like Ghetsis, that's all. And if what you're saying is true, then this might be a good plan. I'll have to think it over." With that, he headed upstairs, his footfalls slow as he trudged up the steps. He still wasn't completely convinced either.

I sighed, and looked around our tiny base. The resistance was still small; buildings such as these run down ones were what we used to live in and plan together. I'm not exactly sure how, but after I joined, they all wanted me to be their leader. I'm assuming because I had done the bravest thing in their eyes: turned down the King. I was looked up to because of that 'act of heroism' as they called it, and so I had caved and taken the title. I enjoyed being called their leader, but the pressure was crippling at times.

Bianca sat up on the couch, resting her head on her folded hands. "Are you going to go through with it?" she asked.

I nodded, I was serious about my plan. "Of course, I need to help my comrades in taking down an evil man."

"Yeah, okay," Bianca said, before getting up and walking toward the door, "I wonder what we should eat for dinner…?" she asked, turning back to me as she yanked open the door to our base.

Without Touya and Hugh, both of which were either angry or mulling, I supposed I could take a break and pick up dinner with Bianca. If it weren't for her, most of us would've starved by now.

I followed the blonde outside, neither of us talking as we began walking down the street. The silence continued for much longer than I had ever expected. While I was completely content with walking in silence, Bianca usually was not, and always ended up bring up some sort of off-the-wall topic to discuss. I almost began to count the seconds that she stayed quiet, wondering if there was some sort of record.

Slowly we made our way into town, taking the roads less traveled in hopes of not being seen by too many citizens. The less people that saw us, the better. Our resistance, although however small, was the topic of many conversations amongst the townspeople, as well as the royals. Whether they were excited, worried, or disapproved of us, they still wanted to talk about it.

Dusk slowly started to set in when Bianca and I made it into town, watching as torches were lit in the windows of cafes and pubs while people chatter amongst themselves.

I glance over at Bianca, she was wearing a simple gray dress with clogs, she fit in amongst the townspeople easily, blending in with their everyday wear. I turned my gaze back to my own appearance, and sighed. My wardrobe had changed drastically once I had joined the rebellion, mainly because I needed to stay as inconspicuous as I possibly could. I wore a plain, dirty tunic, with dark leggings that disappeared into my boots. I adjusted the brown cap on my head and pulled it down a little lower as people began to look our way. According to Hugh, I wore things that stable boys wore, I wasn't sure if I was insulted by it or not, as he hadn't meant it as a slam.

Bianca and I turned the corner, shuffling around quickly on the cobblestone; we needed to get the shopping done as quickly as possible. I looked at the ground, trying to keep the cap over my face, simply staring down at the stone beneath and hoping I didn't run into anything. _Thunk. _Well, there goes that idea. I looked up, straightening my hat and gulped. I had run into a wall, one that had a big poster plastered on its surface. It was a wanted poster, and I saw my face on it. Nothing felt more surreal than when I saw these posters.

_Well crap…_ If someone saw me this close to the poster they might recognize who I am.

Changing my course, I headed towards a vendor on the other side of the street. Bianca took one look at the poster and wordlessly followed me. I wasn't sure if she felt bad for me, or if she understood it was for the best, but either way I thanked her.

"100,000 gold pieces for your dead body," Bianca murmured, sidling up next to me as I stepped up to the vendor. "Ghetsis seems to be willing to pay a lot," she added.

Handing the vendor some money, I took two fried meat buns and walked away with Bianca. "Yes, I know, it's disturbing," I said. "If I were dead, my body sure wouldn't look like that picture on the poster." We headed toward the opposite side of town while munching on our dinner. I had one more thing on my agenda for the night before we headed back to base.

"So...where are we headed?" Bianca asked as we turn down another street. She finally realized I was heading in a different direction.

"Well, I can't allow Ghetsis to recognize me, right?" I replied

.

"No…" comes Bianca's voice, hesitantly at first.

"Well, then I need a disguise, don't you think?"

...

"No."

"Touyaaaa, why not?"

"That wig is HORRENDOUS," came the response.

I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips in defiance. "So you're saying I look bad?"

"I'm saying you're not going to get any prince in that getup," he scoffed, crossing his arms. I looked up at my forehead and pushed the blonde curls out of my eyes. It was drastic, yes, but needed.

"How else can I go to see the Prince without being recognized?" I demand in annoyance. "I cut my real hair a bit shorter than how I had it before when I went to meet him, but I am positive he would still recognize me even with how it is now." Yes, Ghetsis had one heck of a memory, and I was certain he'd recognize me with my naturally chocolate brown hair. I was the one that got away from him, in more ways than just jumping from his balcony. I was sure he still had feelings, of some sort, if a man like him could feel those things, and therefore he would remember every detail about me. I was sure of it.

I sighed, glaring at Touya harder as he rambled off reasons as to why I shouldn't wear the wig. I tuned him out, instead slowly revisiting the day I'd gotten away from Ghetsis. Yes, I had gotten away that day, and he was sure to remember it just as vividly as I did

...

_Wind rushed past my ears, and I heard Ghetsis's voice from above, shouting something that I couldn't quite make out._

WHACK!

_I landed on a tightly woven net, and bounced up and down a few times. Rolling off of it immediately, I laid down on the ground as two people,Touya and Hugh, carried the net away and out of sound of my parents and Ghetsis from above signalled my partners to run out._

"_Oh no!" Touya said in a loud voice. "She fell from the roof! We'll get rid of her quickly your majesty! We all know your judgement is final."_

_I felt Touya and Hugh jerk me up into their arms ungraciously, as they carried me away in their gardener's clothes. They'd had to get jobs at the castle for a month beforehand so as not to be suspicious._

"_My baby!" my mother's voice sobbed from above._

More like the crown, you greedy-

"_Are you alright?" Touya asked right before tossing me into the back of a cart filled with dead shrubs. Thorns jabbed into my back and I gritted my teeth together to keep the pain from showing on my face. Hugh jumped up into the driver's seat to get the Tauros moving. I slightly inclined my head so that Touya could see I was fine. My back ached from when I hit the net, but I pretended to be okay for the boy's sakes._

_Touya glanced over his shoulder. "Ghetsis isn't watching us anymore, thank goodness," he reported to us._

"_Good," Hugh said, nodding, "I just...have a bad feeling about this. Will Ghetsis really buy it?"_

_I gritted my teeth harder, this time not from the pain of the thorns, but Hugh's statement. I sure hoped Ghetsis would buy it. If not… I wasn't sure what would happen._

…

Bianca stabbed her finger for the fifth time and yelped loudly. "Ow! Stupid needle!" She pulled her hand to her mouth, her eyes prickling with tears as she sucked on her wound.

I looked over at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to sew it myself?" I asked leaning my head down onto the back of the chair. She was going to loose a finger at this rate, if not killing herself in the process.

She shook her head quickly, "No, it's the least I can do to make you an extravagant dress when you meet the Prince!" Bianca sighed, her hands trailing back to the dress as she looked up, her eyes dreamy as her hands moved of their own accord, before sticking herself again. "OW!" she yelped.

I laughed, shoving off of the chair and walking into the kitchen. Bianca didn't exactly take my laughing with grace, and I assumed if I chuckled at her clumsiness again she'd run after me with a broom. Of course she'd probably be tripping the entire time, but it wasn't fun getting hit with a broom.

Inside the kitchen I saw Hugh at the counter, his back facing the room and me, a shining knife chopping through the vegetables on the counter. He scooped up the slices with his right hand and quickly threw them into a pot to his right which was slowly beginning to boil.

"Need any help?" I asked. Hugh looked over his shoulder quickly, his gaze steeled as he gently set down the carrot he was chopping.

He didn't dignify my question with an answer, cutting straight to the chase of what was on his mind. "Are you still adamant about your plan?" he inquired.

I nodded slowly, judging his reaction carefully. He shrugged, sighing, before turning back to his next set of veggies to cut up.

"Touya really seems to hate the idea," I added, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair, and plopping down into it, resting my chin on my hand and sighing. Why was Touya so stubborn?

Hugh glanced over at me, his hands still meticulously chopping the vegetables. "Well, of course. You're the leader of our entire rebellion, and you want to go straight into the heart of the enemy. I can understand why he's annoyed."

I frowned at him. "Yeah...that's true, but I feel as if I can do this. Plus, you already made me fake papers of aristocracy!"

Hugh tossed the last set of veggies into the pot before tipping his hands in a bucket of water, rinsing them from the remnants and shaking the droplets of liquid off. He turned, wiping his hands on his pants and nodding, "That is true," he said, peering back at the pot before turning his attention back to me. "So, you better do a good job. Have you been practicing your accent as well as your backstory?"

I cleared my throat, a smile stretching across my face. I'd been practicing non stop. "Yes! Ahem! I am Lady Linda Lark, my parents own several farms in Poppy village,I learned to ride Rapidash at the age of six, my middle name is Beatrice, I dislike loud noises, and I love to sew," I said in a high-pitched, lilted voice.

Hugh visibly cringed, "Yes, that was perfect... Perfectly awful," he added with a half-hearted smirk. "Please don't do that again til you do it in front of the King and the Prince."

I beamed at him. "Thanks! I do try!"

…

Bianca sniffed loudly into her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "TOUKOOOOO!" she sobbed. "I'm going to m-miss you!" The blonde jolted forward and hugged me tightly. I gasped from lack of oxygen. Man, she could crush the lungs of any man with her death grip. It should be weaponized.

"B-bianca, c-can't _breathe_!" I choked out.

"Oh...sorry," she said, stepping back with a sheepish look on her face. I shook my head to dismiss it before clicking my booted heels together. I was excited. I curtsied at both boys. Hugh nodded approvingly while Touya simply crossed his arms in a huff. He looked to the side, his jaw clenched. He was so against this idea, I just hoped he'd come around to it soon. That is, since I was going through with it, and I needed all of the rebellion's members functioning perfectly.

"Good luck," Hugh told me with a wink, and I smiled.

"Thanks, I hope I do well!" I responded, and pushed my blue bonnet back a little so I could look at their faces one last time. I turned on my heel, stepping into the carriage that had been waiting for me for the past ten minutes. This was it. I looked out the window and waved to my comrades.

"Don't mess this up," Touya said gruffly leaning in towards the window. "Make sure that daft Prince falls for you. Hard. And on his slippery marble floor. I hope it's painful."

I chuckled at the thought and nodded, pulling down the curtain and sealing off my view of Touya's face. "I'm ready!" I called to the driver.

"Giddyup!" I heard from up front, and the Ponyta began pulling me down the cobbled street, the carriage jostling back and forth, the sound of wooden wheels bouncing on stone filling the air. I fidgeted with my bag and smoothed out my dress, trying to keep my mind preoccupied from what was to com; this was my shot, I needed to keep focused so I wouldn't blow it. Tugging at my gloves, I glanced through the crack and outside as I approached the castle. Shuddering, I pushed my wig up a little and applied more lipstick; this has begun to feel like last time.

...

"Presenting, the fair lady, Linda Lark!" I gripped the edge of my dress a little tighter and clenched my teeth. My nerves were getting the best of me. I looked fine, there was no way he could recognize me. No way. Not in this dress with this name, this hair, and this accent. No way.

The large wooden doors in front of me shuttered to life and began to creak open, the boy inside who had announced my entrance slowly coming into view. He was standing stiff as a board at the opening, his back facing me as he bowed. A round of light applause and conversation followed, a trumpet blasting one loud note.

I jumped, swallowing thickly and stepping forward into the room. It was gigantic; just as I'd remembered. Pristine tile flooring and chandeliers that put even the most beautiful artwork to shame. Hundreds of people were gathered here to meet the lovely girls that had come in hopes of securing the Prince's interest. There were also tens of other girls like myself who had come, and I spotted them lining the carpet, glaring at me while appraising me up and down. They were to be my competition.

I looked everywhere, everywhere except at the two men that would be seated at the end of the extravagant carpet rolled down the center of the room. I knew who they'd be; and I didn't want to look at them. Well, maybe just one of them.

I walked slowly, soaking up the attention before reaching the end of the line and stepping into place along with the other girls. I had been the last one to arrive, and the last one called.

The large wooden doors creaked closed with a slam and the boy that had announced my entrance bowed, before hustling off into the crowd of people. There was a moment of silence, a few members of the crowd whispering excitedly amongst themselves before I heard a very distinct voice clear its throat, and I flinched. He didn't sound a bit different.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman," Ghetsis boomed out into the hall. The shuffling of clothes and people was heard as the crowd immediately bowed down to the green man down on the other side of the room. Ghetsis stood from his throne, his head held high and his steps firm as he gently paced down the few steps to the ground. N, the Prince, was right behind him, quickly scrambling to his feet to begin after his father. N seemed a bit different than Ghetsis, in the aura he produced. He seemed a little less strict and stern, a little less harsh, and a little more… human.

As Ghetsis continued down the carpet at a painfully slow pace, my heart began beating even faster. What if he found out it was me? What would he do? I wasn't sure if he'd be angry, and have me executed, or perhaps he was still awaiting my hand in marriage. I had no idea, the 'wanted' posters never mentioned exactly what the King wanted to do with me, just that a very handsome sum was waiting for whoever turned me in.

He was steadily approaching the line of girls, and I would be the first he would encounter. I gulped. Could I really do this? Maybe Touya was right, it _was _too dangerous. '_No, don't think that way,' _I reassured myself as Ghetsis approached, turning on his heel and facing me head-on, N only a few paces behind him.

The crowd began whispering amongst themselves again, turning to their neighbors and excitedly asking who they thought the Prince and King would choose, and how they thought they'd choose her. Was it based off of beauty? Intelligence? Family? They all had their guesses, and indeed I had mine too.

Ghetsis gave me a nod and I quickly curtseyed, my heart dropping in relief as I realized he didn't recognize me. Of course the foul taste in my mouth that even his presence elicited was still there. I hated him, and now that I had been put a little at ease knowing that at least at first he didn't recognize me, I could taste it even stronger. I gritted my teeth as I straightened up again, Ghetsis moving down the line of women and nodding to each.

N paced behind him, looking us up and down with curiosity. He nodded to me, just like his father had, and I nodded back, my eyes searching him up and down. Indeed he looked like Ghetsis, but I still couldn't place who his mother could be. He was about my age, and I hadn't known of him when I was first engaged to be married to Ghetsis. What had happened there?

I couldn't deny he was handsome though, his strong jaw and sparkling eyes were enough to make any woman swoon, unlike his cold-hearted father who I'm sure scared women more than impressed them.

As Ghetsis reached the end of the line he turned on his heel again, a vast smile stretching across his face, "Ladies, if you will, we'd like to see you one at a time please," he said, motioning over to N who then nodded his approval. I had to clench my teeth to keep them from dropping in shock. No… I breathed in silently through my nose to calm myself. This was just part of my role as an agent; I should just continue to be Lady Linda Lark.

…

One after another, each had followed Ghetsis and N into a large room off to the side. The 9th girl walked out and I looked up. Only one more… The 10th curtsied at the royal duo before sweeping across the floor and through the large oaken doors. A shaky breath leaked out of my lungs. _Go away nausea_… I pleaded silently. I need my senses to be sharper than ever in this situation.

The girl before me exited after a few minutes that felt like hours inside the room with Ghetiss and N, followed by our King and Prince. Now it was my turn… Holding up my head, I walked as pompously, yet, as purposefully as I could, trying to show them I was not just any Lady, but the one who was going to marry the Prince!

The room I stepped into was by far, the most gorgeous I'd seen; maybe even more than the one from all those years ago. The marble floors and fancy paintings on the walls screamed royalty, along with the large mahogany table sitting in the middle of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a beautiful black piano. These men just had money to spare, while people in the town were starving. It made me sick.

"Please take a seat," Ghetsis said, taking residence in one of the chairs at the large table, inclining his head toward the seat across from him. I gingerly and gracefully took the seat as Prince N moved off to the side. "Tell us about yourself," the King said.

I dove straight into my back story. "My name is Lady Linda Lark. My parents own several farms in Poppy Village, I learned to ride Rapidash at age six, my middle name is Beatrice, I dislike loud noises, I love to sew, and I've been dreaming of this day forever," I gushed, hoping with all my might that I sounded like a lovesick puppy who wanted the Prince, but not too boring. "My favorite thing is the color of sunset, and classical music is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I wasn't entirely sure where that last bit came from...

Ghetsis simply stared at me but N began laughing. "You're pretty interesting," he said, holding a hand up to his mouth to mask his fit of giggles. I smiled at him.

"Father," N said, turning to King with an expectant expression. "What do you think of her? She's not as boring as the others who went on and on about how much money they have and what dress tailor was the best in the kingdom." I raised an eyebrow. Had all the girls really rambled on about that stuff? To the Prince? Surely they knew he wouldn't take in interest in _dresses _for Arceus' sake.

Ghetsis swept out his robed arm. "Yes, she is much more interesting than the others," he nodded, eyeing me.

Turning back to me, N smiled. "That's good!" he said, and extended a hand to me. "Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Prince N Harmonia."

I had to admit, I was dumbfounded for a moment, but I blinked out of my stupor, and reached out to grasp his hand; it was warm, and soft to the touch. I felt my face heating up for some unknown reason. '_Get ahold of yourself, Touko,' _I thought quickly. I needed to keep a clear head for this.

Ghetsis cleared his throat, and N immediately let go. "Now," Ghetsis said. "You said you liked music?" I slowly nodded and the King raised his eyebrows. "So you know how to play instruments?" I opened my mouth and gave him confirmation again.

"What type of instrument?" N asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Can you play piano?" Ghetsis inquired, and felt like my heart had hit the floor.

Oh was when it hit me.I hadn't played since I was an aristocrat, and since I joined the rebellion, I never needed to practice; the only songs I knew...were ones I'd played for Ghetsis back when…My eyes shot up and I looked directly at the King. He was completely stoic, but somewhere behind his mask of indifference I knew what he meant: he thought he'd won. Somehow he had figured it out. And now he'd just talked me into a corner. I clenched my fists; I wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Please tell me you can play the piano," N said in excitement. "That's my favorite instrument."

I gave the Prince a shaky smile. "Ah...y..yes…"

Ghetsis raised his arm and pointed behind me to the right. "Please grace us with your playing then," he said, his eyes glittering dangerously. I stood up, and forced my arms to stay still as I made my way over to the daunting grand piano. I pushed the lid up, and slipped onto the bench; my fingers shook nervously.

'_This is it, Touko,' _I thought to myself, taking a deep but nervous breath, my fingers lightly touching the keys. '_You're their leader; let's see what you can do to get yourself out of this mess.' _

The first note echoed through the room, and I kept my eyes trained forward.

* * *

**Misty: Aaaaaaand that's all. ;) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG LOVEY DOVEY-(NOT. I was kidding)- CHAPTERRRR! But there was a blush when N and Touko shook hands! That counts! Ghetsis…. -_- *sighs* He's such a meanie! And N! GAHHHH he's so cute. ;D**

**Poke-lover88: N's such a sweetie, I can see him just jumping up and down in my mind when Touko starts to play. But then again he's too old for that… so he might just be doing it in his head. XD A little bit of maybe kinda sorta fluffiness if you squint hard enough? Maybe. More to come though! :D**

**~Misty**

**-Poke-lover88**


	3. Chapter 3: Nervous

_**Intertwined**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Nervous

**Misty: *Sings* It's snowing! It's snowing! *Sees readers* Err….^^' Thanks for the reviews everyone! I enjoyed reading them! And you all seemed to like the last chapter, so….*High-fives Poke-lover's face* (lol) We did great, eh, Dani? Anyway, it seems to be pretty even with who you guys want Touko to end up with...so...everyone will just have to wait and see what happens! (Lolz, Mal, your reviews are always hilarious!)**

**Poke-lover: *falls over after being high-fived in the face* *pops back up with a red handprint on her face* XD Yes! We're doing pretty good Mist! *thumbs up* It's coming along swimmingly. (I agree. Mal. Your review made me snort out my tea T-T)**

**Response to guest reviews:**

**Guest 1: I know. :3**

**Guest 2: We have a plan! Don't you worry! ;)**

* * *

I felt my fingers lift off of the piano after I had finished my performance. I stood apprehensively my heart pounding as I turned to look into Ghetsis' eyes, waiting to see his reaction. Would he call the guards? Does he...now know it is me?

N clapped loudly. "That was great Lady Linda," he said with a big, kind smile. "Your style of playing is very unique!" I let out a breath and smiled at the Prince; leave it to him to calm the situation. Suddenly, I felt something flutter in my chest; I was pretty sure it didn't have to do with Ghetsis and my nervousness...so what was it? N's eyes were just so…

Ghetsis cleared his throat, and I was dragged back down to reality. _I'm probably going to prison now. _I gulped. _Yes, definitely going to prison._ I glanced back over to him and attempted to keep my hands still by my sides.

"Yes...it was very..._unique_. I thoroughly enjoyed that," he said in his deep voice, and I shivered for some unknown reason, hoping he didn't notice. Instead, he turned to look at N. "What do you think of Lady Lark?"

N glanced between the two of us, before putting a hand to his chin. "She's different than the others…" he said slowly, as if trying to pick the right words. "I _prefer_ her over the others as well..."

Ghetsis' eyes seemed to narrow at that, but I blinked and the moment was gone.

"So you don't know what you think of her?" Ghetsis stated with complete indifference. N nodded, his crown slightly falling into his eyes, before he pushed it up with two fingers.

"I see," was the response, and Ghetsis stood. I stared at the two like an idiotic Slowpoke who'd been caught trying to use its brain. Where were the guards? Why wasn't I in jail? Or why wasn't I being beheaded or at least _something…_? I can't take this! Why wasn't Ghetsis doing anything!? I was the most wanted woman in the region, and he of all people was the one who wanted to find me. But here he was discussing the situation as if it were the weather. What was going on here?

Ghetsis turned on his heel and began stalking toward the large door to the throne room without another word.

"Come on," N said, beckoning me forward as he followed the King of Unova toward the exit. I jerked forward, my legs seeming to tangle themselves together in my confusion, and I ended up stepping on the hem of my dress.

'_Oh shoot! My wig better not fall off!'_ were the only thoughts that crossed my mind before I went crashing to the floor. However, I didn't actually "hit" the floor, per say, because when I'd fallen, I'd grabbed the back of N's robe to steady myself, and…

Groaning, I looked down and saw that I was on top of N, whose face was flat on the ground, and my wig was starting to slip off. Quickly adjusting it, I rolled off of N, my face redder than a Rapidash's flaming mane, and helped him to his feet. What had I done? I'd basically tackled the Prince of Unova! _I am so dead!_

"I am so sorry Your Highness!" I exclaimed, feeling like I'd just ruined my mission, right then and there. I was definitely going to be thrown in the dungeon now.

N reached down and scooped his crown from the floor before looking at me. "No, it's perfectly all right," he said, and leaned towards me, reaching out and placing a hand on my cheek. _Wait, what!? Why is he leaning forward?_ I felt my face heat up.

"You're slightly bleeding," I heard him say through my cloud of brain fog. He wiped it away with his starched, white robe, and I yelped. He shouldn't have done that! First I'd tackled him and now he'd dirtied his robes because of me.

"N…," a quiet, deadly voice said, and we turned to its source. My heart got a jumpstart and the fog in my brain instantly cleared. _Shit. I'd forgotten about Ghetsis._ He gave us a look of superiority. "Come along now, _children_."

'_Now look here, I'm 19 for Arceus' sake!' _I growled internally; and I was pretty sure N was a little older than me, so we did not deserve to be called children! Perhaps Ghetsis just had a superiority complex…that idea didn't seem too farfetched.

Both the Prince and I followed our King outside and into the hall of apprehensive ladies, who were waiting to hear the result of their efforts. N escorted me to my place, which earned me some glares, but he didn't seem to notice and headed back to his father's side.

Ghetsis went up to stand before his throne, flicking his robe as he turned, and held up a hand for complete silence, which he easily received. I clutched the front of my skirt tightly in my fists; what was he going to say? If I had read the situation right I was pretty sure N and Ghetsis had chosen me, but then again maybe I was wrong. If somehow I wasn't picked as N's bride-to-be, this entire ordeal would have been for nothing. I would've gone through all of this all for nothing. That plus the fact that I was still pretty sure Ghetsis had recognized me, and surely I'd be thrown to the wolves if he had.

"I have come to a decision," he said to the quiet people on the floor. "No one here is worthy of the crown or Prince N."

The hall gasped loudly, and I blanched in shock; did that seriously just happen?! The King gave everyone a cold look before continuing. "However. N has shown interest in one of the candidates, and I am proposing a plan." Everyone was all ears, and I had to admit… I was too. Clothing ruffled as everyone leaned forward in anticipation, trying to get a better look at the King as he took a deep breath and continued.

"I am going to ask the lucky lady I've chosen to stay at the castle, so that she and Prince N can get to know one another better. If N decides to marry her, he will, and if he doesn't…"

My eyebrows raised as Ghetsis swept the floor again with his eyes. _Just spit it out!_

"I will," Ghetsis finished, a sneer sweeping across his face. The crowd erupted into confused conversation, everyone turning to their neighbor to ask what he'd meant. All except for me that is, whose eyes were glued to the King.

There was no way that he wasn't referring to me. Surely he wouldn't speak that way of another woman. I swallowed thickly, my eyes still transfixed on Ghetsis. He turned suddenly, his one visible starkly red eye meeting with mine. It only lasted a moment, our eye-lock, and it made me feel even more nervous. _He knew who I was._

All of a sudden Ghetsis let out a loud chuckle, all of the conversation in the hall dying down as people again looked to the man at the head of the room. He placed a hand on his chest and shook his head. "I'm kidding of course," he said, smiling out at the crowd.

There were groans from the people around me and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in. A joke. He was joking. I felt better, but at the same time I felt worse. Ghetsis Harmonia did not joke. What was he doing? Thoughts swirled around in my head endlessly. I'd played that song that I knew he would know, was there really any way he hadn't recognized my true identity? He'd locked eyes with me after his statement about marrying the girl himself if N didn't want to. That was some sort of sign he knew.

But as I glanced up at him, I again began to wonder. He had turned to N and was quietly exchanging a few words with him while the crowd still got over the terrible "joke" he'd given.

My hands balled into fists. It was so confusing! Did he know? Did he _not _know? It was driving me nuts!

The King looked down at his subjects, as if he were picking the best pastry from a pile. "The girl whom has shown exceptional promise…." he said in a painfully slow voice. He was dragging it out for effect; I almost yelled at him to get on with it. "Lady Linda Lark," he finished.

The room was silent; everyone was completely frozen, and so was I. Slowly, the crowds turned to me as I stared up at the King. He held out a hand, and beckoned me forward; I felt like I was being pulled towards him by an invisible string as I forced myself to move. My feet and movements were stiff; I had no idea how I got up to the throne walking stiff as a board, but I did.

Ghetsis took my hand, and held it in his palm as I turned to face the crowd, my body barely containing the shock that was building up in my system; I was surprised I wasn't shaking like a leaf.

"I present," Ghetsis started, "the girl who will attempt to gain our beloved Prince's heart."

The entire room filled with polite applause as the girls who'd also came gave me disgusted looks of jealousy; they didn't see why I'd been chosen, and neither did I. Ghetsis let go of my hand, and I let out another breath I'd been holding, turning to follow both men into the room behind the throne.

N gave me a smile, "Looks like you and I are going to spend a lot of time together," he said, and glanced over at Ghetsis who left us. "I would informally like to introduce myself." Ghetsis was gone, and he stuck out his hand. "My name is N. Pleased to meet you Linda."

* * *

I followed a chipper maid down the hallways towards my quarters. "And here we are!" the girl chirped, and pushed the door open revealing a lavish room. The walls were covered in tapestries depicting ladies in ballgowns as well as different mythical creates I didn't recognize. The carpet was soft underneath my feet as I walked over to the canopy bed; I felt the maroon cloth and turned back around to look at the maid.

"My name is Mei!" she said. "I'll be your personal maid from now on Lady Lark. If you need anything, don' hesitate to call on me!" She pointed over at a small bell. "Ring that and I'll be up in the blink of an eye!" With that, she stepped outside without turning her back to me, and closed the door quietly.

I suddenly felt my legs give out, and I collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. I didn't care that my wig had fallen off slightly; I was just too tired.

* * *

"_And this," Ghetsis said, turning a lavish-looking doorknob, "is one of our many guest bedrooms." He swung open the door and motioned me inside of the room. _

_I hesitantly peeked inside and marveled at the interior. Ghetsis had told me many times before I'd traveled to his castle that he was rich and lived in the lap of luxury, but it really hadn't truly hit me until he took me on this tour. Even the guest bedrooms were fit for Kings and Queens. _

"_This is really a room for guests?" I asked, slowly walking into the room, the ceiling towering over us._

"_Of course," Ghetsis boasted. I stifled a roll of my eyes as he continued. "Do you think it fits? I own all of this you know." I could hear the proud smile in his voice and refrained from turning to him._

_I knew my expression would give away the pure awe I felt, and I didn't want to stroke his ego any more than it already was by everyone else in the kingdom. "It's okay, I guess."_

_He snorted behind me and walked toward the bed, flicking on the delicate lamp on the nightstand. "You need not hide your excitement, Touko. I know you love this place and the tour's only just begun."_

_I frowned over at him as he sat on the bed. He looked so royal when he addressed the crowds of people in our kingdom. The robes he wore, the way he stood, everything about him screamed how high he stood. But when he was away from his duties he seemed a bit more… normal. Of course his way of speaking and his sun-sized ego stayed the same, but he seemed more like an ordinary person. _

_Ghetsis pointed over to the window. "You see those?" I followed his finger to the white curtains and tapestries adorning the window. They were busy with pictures of women and dresses. They were odd in a way, and yet breathtakingly beautiful all at the same time. _

_I nodded to him without taking my eyes off of the curtains. _

"_Those were shipped here from Alto-Mare; they were made over two thousand years ago by the hands of one of the most appreciated craftsmen of our time." I didn't have to turn to feel his piercing gaze on me. It confused me in a way, that he was so intent on telling me everything about everything in his castle. At first I presumed he was boasting, and in a way I think he was, but there was something else to it as well. Was he trying to… impress…_

"_And that over there?" he chuckled, "Is a vase from the monks on Mount Silver. They blessed it for over a thousand years."_

_I looked over my shoulder to him to see where he was pointing but he'd lowered his hand. He shoved off of the cushion of the bed and easily made it to my side in only a few strides. He placed a large hand atop my head and gently directed my gaze to my left. A large black vase engraved with gold markings of mountains and trees sat on top of the dresser. It was a bit dusty-looking, and for a moment I was afraid that Ghetsis' loud tone would cause the thing to shatter. It looked so delicate. _

"_Are we ready to continue the tour?" he inquired after a moment of letting me take in the sights in the room. It was otherworldly._

"_Mm," I nodded, craning my neck to look up at him, "Where to next?"_

_He brought a hand to his chin and stroked it in pondering. "How about… my bedroom?" A devilish grins swept across his face as my eyes widened dangerously._

"_Ghetsis!" I squeaked and he let out a thundering laugh._

"_Only joking my dear, you know commoners are not allowed into the King's chambers."_

_I frowned deeply at him as he retreated out of the door. I wasn't sure if I was more offended that he'd somehow gotten me a bit flustered or because he'd called me a commoner. Either way it annoyed me and my hands clenched and unclenched. I'd have to try and find a way to get him back._

"_C'mon, Touko, time is precious." I sighed deeply before gathering my dress in my hands and hurrying out the door and after him. He was already halfway down the hall and I nearly had to jog to catch up with him. He was staggeringly tall and each of his strides equaled about two or three of mine._

"_So where _are _you taking me next?" I asked as he turned a corner, the floor beneath us turning from hardwood to linoleum. _

"_My bedroom," he answered again. His smile was gone this time and my mouth dropped slightly ajar. He peered down at me and I quickly averted my gaze. _

"_I-I don't know if I'm ready to see your-"_

_I was cut off again by his rounds of laughter. I glared up at him as he rested a hand on his chest and pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye. "Oh Touko, my dear, has no one told you you're gullible? I wouldn't take you to my chambers unless we were married." His features turned serious as he stared down at me and I gulped. _

_He cracked a slight smile before motioning to our right and continuing on with his tour, his voice so solid that I would've sworn nothing had happened._

* * *

There was a loud bang and I jerked from my cat nap. "Lady Lark?" Mei's voice said from across the room. I scrambled to fix my wig and pulled it down.

The brunette walked over to the bed and peered down at me. "Oh...you look tired," she noted. "Should I draw you a bath?"

I blinked, still thinking about the first time I was at Ghetsis' castle. My mouth twitched at the thought and I shoved it away. "Yes, that would be lovely, Mei," I replied sweetly as she nodded and headed into the side room where I assumed my bathroom was since I hadn't explored the room when I'd first come in.

"Do you want any aromatherapy?" she asked from inside the room.

"Ah…" I started, then cleared my throat to make my command more effective. "Yes please."

"Would lavender be alright?"

I stood, and swept into the bathroom. "Lavender would be fine," I said. I hated lavender, but if I could bear the smell, and if Ghetsis heard from Mei I had asked for it...maybe he wouldn't suspect anything.

That's when I froze. Wait...why was lavender the first thing Mei suggested? I bit my lip as Mei hummed and began pouring small droplets of lavender extract into my now steaming bath.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, setting the bottle aside.

I shook my head. "No, just wait outside and help me find a gown for when I am done," I instructed. "I am getting fairly tired and I fear I will probably fall asleep very soon."

Mei frowned at me. "But you must go to dinner with his highness the King and the Prince."

I blanched. "I've got to _what_?" Oh, this wasn't what I was expecting on my first day.

* * *

**Misty: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY! We finally finished the next chapter. TOOK US...how long? xD Well, feels like forever. :P But at least we updated! ^.^ HOW WAS THAT YOU SHIPPERS, YOU? :P (There was Ferriswheel, AND Gretel!) You guys are commanded to like it because I AM THE QUEEN OF IDEAS! And Dani is the advisor! I rule the internet so everything is at my command! :3 Now you may proceed to be as confused as you like. ^w^**

**Dani: *faints* Oh goodness yes it's been forever since we've updated. Don't kill us T-T. Touko's in over her head… as usual. XD Let us know what you thought as we scheme away on the next chapter! :D We shall scheme as the Queen and her adviser… Jester… person… we shall scheme away in our castle in Timbuktu. :P**

**-Dani**

**~Misty**


End file.
